The Perfect Stranger
by haven1elizabeth
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are magically transported to Galilee. They meet a stranger named Willow and are attacked by wolves and then by robbers. Please read, I'm bad at summaries. Bible part in next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of these characters, except for the mysterious stranger. This is one of my first stories on here, so I am open to suggestions. Please, read, review, and enjoy! Oh by the way the spell "onerariis vestibulum ut galilaeam" is Latin for "Transport kids to Galilee."**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked through the hills that surrounded Hogwarts. Harry and Ron argued about what death predictions they should use for their recent Divination homework. Hermione just mentally studied the recent lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Oblivious to the kid's minds, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle stalked them from behind. All three boys stopped, raised their wands, and whispered a spell; "Onerariis vestibulum ut galilaeam."

A spell shot out of their wands and connected into the backs of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Before the kids could react, they vanished and reappeared about three thousand fifty-seven miles away in Galilee.

All three kids landed on their feet somewhere in the woods of Galilee.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, staring around at the unfamiliar landscape.

"I don't know." Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"Do either of you know how we got here?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged and Hermione tried to use a spell she made up to make her wand point North. "I have a feeling that Spain is south of here."

The kids starting heading towards the South, they remained mostly silent. About five minutes into the trek, Harry stepped down on something and felt a rope tighten around his leg and was jugged up into the air by his foot. His head remaining three feet from the ground; Hermione and Ron jumped back and Ron was caught in one too.

"Run, Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"They're every where!" Hermione panicked and turned to run. She made it two steps before being caught in one herself.

"Great going." Ron joked.

"Oh now you're saying this is my fault!" Hermione glared at Ron.

Ron laughed, "You look funny when you're mad while hanging upside down. And no I'm not."

Hermione gasped, "You're thinking of sarcasm after we were just transported some place and are caught in a trap."

"Hey, you two stop arguing!" Harry yelled at his two arguing friends. Both kids looked at him; "We have to figure out how to get out of here. Hermione do you know what trap this is?"

Hermione studied the trap; "It's a twitch up snare; used to catch mostly rabbits, and other medium-sized prey."

"But if it's made by humans; then there must be a hunter near by." Ron smiled. "IS ANYBODY OUT HERE?!" he yelled into the woods.

"They probably can't hear you." Hermione hissed. "Besides this hunter might not care whether its prey is human or not."

"It's worth a shot." Harry shrugged. "HELLO, WE GOT STUCK IN YOUR SNARE-TRAP WHATEVER…. COULD YOU FREE US?

Hermione rolled her eyes and joined in; "YAH, WE'RE LOST AND WE GOT STUCK!"

After about three minutes of listening for any sounds; a girl appeared. She was about twelve years old, with long brown hair and light blue, almost white eyes. She was tall for her age, with long legs and about medium arm strength by the looks of it. She wore rough, but soft tan shorts and T-shirt; with a deer skin messenger bag and a mouse fur, fanny pack, waist organizer. Her skin was tan and she seemed to be wise beyond her years and knew many things.

She smiled to reveal surprisingly white teeth; "So tell me what's your story?"

"Um, I'm Harry and these are my friends Hermione and Ron. We were at Hog-… a place in Spain and were heading South to get home and we stepped in your traps." Harry almost mentioned Hogwarts but caught himself.

"First of all I'm Willow. Second, you're heading the wrong way." the girl studied the kids.

"I thought Spain was south of here?" Hermione said.

"No, unless you were going to Samaria." Willow smiled again.

"Samaria… but that's almost three thousand seventy-five miles from Spain!" Hermione hesitated. "So where are we then?"

"You're in Galilee; three thousand _fifty-seven_ miles away from Spain. Which is Northeast of here, by the way." Willow shrugged.

"One question," Harry said. "Could you let us down?"

"You aren't going to attack me, are you?" Willow asked.

"Uh, no, unless you attack us first." Ron shrugged.

"_If_ I wanted to, wouldn't you think I already would have?" Willow asked as she disappeared from view.

Suddenly, Hermione was being lowered to the ground from her rope and the rope was then loosened from her ankle and Hermione lay on the ground. Ron followed suit and then Harry. Willow reappeared with three long ropes in hand; "How do you feel?"

"Better thanks." Hermione fixed her curly hair.

"How are we supposed to get back to Spain?" Ron asked. Hermione and Harry shrugged.

Willow took out a scroll and unrolled it; it was a map. "First you would have to go east, past Israel, Egypt, Libya, Tunisia, Algeria, and somewhere around there cross the Mediterranean Sea and you're in Spain." Willow traced her finger in a route across the map showing a route that normally was near the river.

"Sounds dangerous." Hermione said.

Willow laughed, "For even me to try to get to 768. Let alone for all four of us to get to Spain. There are predators, weather, natural disasters, robbers, murderers, and other worries."

"Could you help us?" Harry asked.

Willow thought about it, "Okay, I haven't had very much adventure in a while."

"Could I ask you a stupid question?" Hermione asked.

"Since your questions are never stupid… shoot." Willow turned to Hermione.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked.

Willow hesitated, closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then let it loose. "I ran away from my family."

"Why?" Ron asked.

Willow paused as if figuring out what to tell and what not to tell. "My parents treated me like a piece of garbage that never got out-of-the-way. They often hit me and hurt me in other ways; my siblings acted as if I was just a weed to bully. I finally ran away into the woods."

Willow put away her map; when she stood, Ron asked a question, "Can we got talk somewhere in private?"

Willow nodded respectfully; "Yes, I need to go empty my traps anyway. Scream really loudly if you get into trouble; otherwise I'll meet you here in about an hour."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into some shadows. Ron spoke first, "Do you think we should trust her?"

Harry shrugged and Hermione spoke; "I don't think we have a chose."

Harry laughed, "Unless we want to be dead. But still, she's a run away."

Hermione repeated herself, "I don't think we have a chose still."

The kids talked about how they should have been more cautious at Hogwarts, what the others would think when they went missing without a trace, and then what if they could apparation to get back.

"Maybe we can apparate." Ron suggested.

"No, we don't have a license and also we don't know how." Hermione shook her head. "Also, it would be very easy for us to splinch ourselves."

"When's Willow coming back?" Ron asked.

"She said in an hour; it's been about…sorry my watch is broken." Harry tried checking his watch but the glass was broken and the hands had stopped clicking. He was about to throw it into the woods when Hermione stopped him.

"Stop, I've heard of survival situations where a watch somehow helps the people; even broken ones. Lets ask Willow when she gets back." she said.

The kids sat and talked about what they think they'll meet along the trip. Then a twig snapped; Ron spoke first, "Willow are you back already? Hey, Harry broke his watch do you think that's anything you could use?"

They're was no response; Harry got nervous, "Ron, I don't think that was Willow."

Out of nowhere sprang two wolves; both were very large and vicious. All three kids screamed at the top of their voices to signal Willow; one of the wolves pounced on Ron. Ron yelled; and screamed as the wolf tried to bite his arms. Hermione tried to distract the other wolf while Harry tried with all his strength to pull the wolf of Ron.

All three kids ran; and the wolves followed on their heels. One of the wolves was caught in another twitch up snare; but the other wolf continued to chase them. The wolf grabbed Hermione's leg and latched onto her shoe. Hermione screamed and Harry and Ron halted and were about to run back to free her when an arrow flew at the wolf, barely missing.

The wolf was startled; Willow had appeared. She prepared another arrow and nearly hit the wolf again; but missed. It seemed as if she was doing it on purpose. The wolf backed up, glancing at Hermione, who still lay in shock on the forest floor. Willow stomped extra loudly at the wolf. The wolf whimpered and backed up.

"Go on, get out of here!" Willow shouted at it and threw a stone at it. Then she went and freed the other wolf, who ran off as well.

Willow walked to Hermione; "Is you foot okay?"

"I think so… What was that?" Hermione was still in shock.

"Those are the wolf twins; they've been here as long as I have and they know better than to mess with me. You… are just some weird-looking animal to them." Willow removed Hermione's shoe and sock. There was only a small bruise where the wolf's teeth barely punctured through the shoe and sock. "Lucky you're wearing tennis shoes. You probably wouldn't have much of a foot if you had been wearing sandals." Willow held up Hermione's shoe to reveal two small puncture marks. "Can you three climb trees? It would be safer if you were in a tree while I'm gone, because bears and wolves can't climb trees."

"Yes," Harry and the others said in unison. But then Hermione added something; "But what about the new evidence suggesting that they can?"

"The wolf twins can't climb trees and they're the only wolves around here. Bears don't typically like this section of the Galilee sea; so they aren't a problem either." Willow said.

The kids climbed into a tall sycamore and Willow went to go finish checking her traps before the wolf twins decided to go after those.

"That was scary." Ron said. "Couldn't we have used a spell?"

"We _could_ have," Hermione said. "But then there's the possibility that Willow might find out that we can do magic."

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked.

"You idiot," Hermione hissed. "We can't tell her that, she's a muggle."

"Can't we brainwash her?" Harry asked.

"It's too dangerous, she'd begin to wonder how she got into Spain and we would be endangering her health. Besides, we'd probably have to use an imperious curse, which is illegal." Hermione said.

"Well then what _can_ we do?" Ron said.

"We can live like a muggle." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Ugh, I hate living like muggles." Ron sighed.

"Both of us have to for almost all of summer, deal with it." Harry said.

A few minutes later, Willow appeared again. "You can come down now." she called up the tree. The kids climbed down and were about to head off to Willow's 'camp' when ten burly men appeared and attacked them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 here we go. I've decided to leave out the robbers, but I've replaced them with another type of danger. Will the kids survive?

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Willow walked through the underbrush towards Willow's 'camp'. The kids didn't talk very much; because Willow was trying to lead them correctly and listen for danger through the sound of Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's movements and Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't really have much to talk about.

Willow signaled them to halt; she was listening very carefully. "Hurry, climb that tree." she whispered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione scrambled up the nearest oak tree as quick as possible. Unfortunately, Harry, who had climbed up last, slipped and fell on his back.

Willow tried to help him to his feet, but the source of the danger had already appeared. A pack of wolves appeared out of the woods and sprinted towards Willow and Harry. Willow yelled, "Run!"

Harry and Willow ran away and out of sight; the wolves hot on their trail. Ron and Hermione sat up in a tree; waiting for Willow and Harry to return.

"What do you think happened?" Ron asked out of nowhere.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed, "I said, 'what do you think happened?' You know like Harry and Willow?"

"Oh, Willow's smart, she could probably get them out of that situation safely." Hermione said uncertainly.

"You don't believe that she can, do you?"

"I do believe she can! It's just there were what… twelve wolves in that pack. And wolves are fast, the wolves would easily catch up to them."

"I understand, I'm kind of scared for Harry's life. Well, I do hope Willow will live too. But I don't really know her."

Ron and Hermione turned their heads at the sound of crashing in the woods. It was Harry!

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione and Ron said in unison.

Harry groaned, he had leaves all over him and was sweating as if he had just ran three miles. "The wolves continued to chase us, but then Willow found a place we could lose them in a cave. The cave had a back exit and the wolves cornered us. She told me to go back out that exit and she'll hold off the wolves. She said to come back here and to keep heading the original direction we were going until you reach a camp. Eat some food and water and then relax, she'll find us there."

"So should we go ahead and go?" Ron asked.

"I don't think we have a choice." Hermione shook her head.

"Come on, we need to get there." Harry turned.

The kids walked for about a hour in silence, then they reached the camp they found a medium-sized cave with a perfect hole in the roof and a large rock wall that blocked most critters from getting in. A corner of the cave had a leaf and moss cot and a small fire was in the center, with the smoke going out the top. The wall was lined with small cubbies where dried meat, fruit, vegetables, herbs, and medical supplies were sorted and organized. Water was in a large bowl in one corner. The floor was mostly bouncy pine needles and moss; and was comfy to sit on.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ate some fruit and meat and then relaxed against the wall of the cave. They waited for what seemed like ten hours, but was only three. Then Willow appeared; through the doorway.

Her hair was out of the long braid she originally had her hair in and she had many cuts and bruises on her legs and arms; as well as a nasty bite on her upper left arm. She looked exhausted and looked relieved when she saw that they were safe.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, but since you are all safe, I'm better." Willow walked over to one of the cubbies and grabbed some different leaves and flowers. She grabbed a wooden bowl and started crushing the leaves and flowers into a mix; occasionally adding some water until it was a purple mush.

Willow stood to walk towards the cot; but collapsed after taking one step. "Willow, are you all right?" Hermione ran over to Willow. Ron and Harry joined her pretty soon.

Willow held her arm; "No, ouch, could help me to the cot?"

Ron put Willow's well arm over his shoulder and helped her to the cot. Willow began to put some of the mixture on the bite; and then pointed to one of the cubbies; "Could you get three leaves out of there."

Hermione picked out three leaves and gave them to Willow. "These are supposed to help myself heal, but it will put me to sleep. So you can just talk and eat some food; don't leave unless you have to go to the bathroom. In that case go ten trees right of the doorway; wake me either tomorrow morning or if you have any trouble. Okay?"

Hermione nodded; Willow swallowed the leaves and lay down, almost immediately falling asleep.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione fell asleep after a long day and the next morning Hermione woke first. Hermione started preparing some fruit and a bit of bread she found for breakfast.

Harry and Ron woke up some time later and ate breakfast. Ron had to use the bathroom and Harry stretched; Hermione checked on Willow.

The bite on Willow's arm looked better and Willow still slept peacefully. Hermione gently shook her shoulder; Willow woke with a start, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, you just told me to wake you up tomorrow morning, today's tomorrow." Hermione said. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, have you eaten breakfast?" Willow asked.

"Yes, do you want me to make you some?" Hermione asked.

"Uh okay, I need to wrap by arm though so take you time." Willow grabbed some gauze from one of the cubbies.

Hermione spread some crushed raspberries on bread and set aside a apple. She gave it to Willow; "Thank you." Willow began eating after she wrapped the bite on her arm.

Ron returned and Harry, Ron, and Hermione began talking about yesterday. They were talking about the wolf attack when out of nowhere Willow asked, "Are you a Christian?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Are you a Christian?" Willow said slowly.

"No, none of us are." Harry said.

"So are you atheist or do you worship another type of religion?" Willow asked.

"Uh, what is atheist?" Ron asked.

"The correct term would be 'what are atheist' Atheist don't believe in any religion." Hermione said. "And yes, Willow, we are all atheist"

"What do you have against Jesus?" Willow asked.

"Nothing really, we just don't have time for religion." Harry shrugged.

"Religion or God?" Willow smiled.

"What's the difference?" Ron asked.

"Religion are rules and regulations that people think they have to follow to get into Heaven. _Do this_, _Don't do that_, _Go here_, or _Don't go here_. God is the creator of the universe, who wishes to have a relationship with you." Willow explained.

"I don't understand how a person can rule the whole universe, make everything, and then watch it in the distance." Harry said.

"First God isn't a person; he was who he was _before_ humans. The only reason people say that is because the Bible says that 'So God created mankind in his own image, in the image of God he created them; male and female he created them.' in Genesis 1:27." Willow opened her messenger bag and took out a large white book titled in gold: _Holy Bible._ She flipped to the index, flipped a few pages until she found a book named Genesis, found chapter one, and verse twenty-seven.

"Here." Willow handed the book to Harry and pointed to verse twenty-seven.

"So God created mankind in his own image, in the image of God he created them; male and female he created them." Harry read out loud.

"Yes, so people claim God in 'human'. But he's not a human, or a person, or whatever they call it." Willow shrugged.

"Willow, you speak of humans as if you weren't one." Hermione cocked her head.

Willow smiled, "That's because I'm not."

"So are you like a alien?" Hermione asked.

"You could say that." Willow took back the Bible and found a different book and came to the verse 1 Peter 2:11 "Beloved, I urge you as aliens and strangers… This verse says that we are aliens. Now we may not have antennas and walk around like zombies saying 'Take me to you leader.' You could compare two people; one a alien and one a atheist; if they're just standing side-by-side you wouldn't see any difference. But if you were to compare their reactions to certain situations, that's where you discover a difference."

"So what makes you so 'alien'?" Ron asked.

"I'm a Christian." Willow said.

"I don't get it." Harry said.

"No?" Willow asked. "Here let me clear things up. there are atheist and pagans (people who do believe in religion but not the Christian religion) and there are Christians. Christians are aliens because we act differently, talk about things differently, and even think differently. But you don't see that by just seeing a Christian; you have to look at how they act. Christians, well, act like Christians should act as long as their hot Christians. No not like beautiful hot or temperature hot; hot Christians are really into acting like they are. Cold Christians don't really care about whether others think they are Christians or not, they just claim to be. Luke-warm Christians know all the things Christians should do but never do it. They can recite verses, and even could do a wonderful essay on Christianity but they don't even try acting like they are Christians. So Hot Christians are aliens; we don't act like humans some believers are trying to prove now that Christians are a own separate species."

"But I thought once you are a species can't change species." Hermione said.

"Check out butterflies; they go from worms to beautiful fliers. They can change species; and over years species have had been called different names because they change. They're changing species." Willow explained. "So humans can transform into Christians and Christians can transform into humans."

**I've decided to end the story here. What do you think so far? Will someone please review I'm getting tired of guessing what you think of it. Until Chapter three, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter, Harry, Willow, Hermione, and Ron are packing to leave. And Harry and his friends learn something about Willow, they never would have dreamed of.**

"Okay, can we just pack for the trip or something?" Hermione ask.

"Sure, I need to go into town and get some supplies. How about you three buy something for yourselves or something?" Willow goes to one of the many holes in the wall and takes out a bunch of different coins. "Are you familiar with Galilee currency?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron shook their heads; Willow held up a bunch of brown coins, each with a different number printed on the front. Willow pointed to the one with the number one on the front; "This is a Jack. It takes a hundred Jack to make a Caleb." She took out some silver coins; also with different numbers on the front. "All Jack and Caleb are one's, five's, ten's and it continues to go up by fives."

Willow put into a bag a Caleb with a fifty on the front, ten Caleb with one on the front and ten Jacks, with fifty on the front. "Here you go, let me get my bag and some money and then we can go to town.

"How did you get the money?" Hermione asked.

"I trade with people in town and do jobs for them." Willow took a pretty large backpack and put it on after putting away her messenger one, grabbed some money and beckoned for Harry, Hermione, and Willow to follow her.

"What types of things do they sell at the town?" Ron asked.

"In the down town area, where we are going, they sell basically anything. Anything you could find in America or Spain, you can find here, except a lot cheaper." Willow said, growing serious. "Now be careful, stay in a group. It's dangerous to walk alone, if an officer ask where your parents are just say that they trust you alone as long as you stick together. If someone is following you, just stay in a public area and if they make a move to get you just scream and kick and yell and do anything possible to get away. If you ever have to go to the restroom, I'm serious go one at a time. Two of you outside, and one of you in; that is where the most casualties happen. If you feel danger lurking when you go into a store, get out right then and there. And make sure there is somebody other than the shop owner or workers in the store before going in. Okay?"

The kids nodded. After walking a bit longer; a small town appeared surrounded by a wall. Four guards stood at the entrance, making Harry, Hermione, and Ron stiffen. The guards used their swords to block the path through the gate, "State your name and business."

"I am Willow." said Willow "This is Harry, Hermione, and Ron. We are here"

The guard cut her off, "Where are your parents?"

Ron spoke, being a good liar, "We are siblings and our parents have to take care of their parents, who are sick. We have come on our own to pick up supplies."

"Are you good kids?" one officer asked, he had a gruff voice.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"Why do you all have different hair color?" another asked.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"One of you have black hair, another red, another dirty blond and the other dark brown. Why is that so?" the officer asked.

"Two of us are of a different mother; but our father divorced her and married are current mom." Ron said.

One officer reached out and grabbed Willow's hair. "Well, then who can explain this one's dark skin?"

"We used to live near the lake, Willow spent more time on the beach then us." Harry said.

The officer let go of Willow; "My apologue; carry on your way." The four kids walked through. Once inside Willow said, "That was close, we should go through a different gate when we leave."

The kids followed Willow to a broken down church. "Report here at about twelve o' clock. Go by some sweets and other things, and save money for lunch." Willow said and then left.

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked around and went to a bakery and bought three giant chocolate cookies. When they walked out they saw a woman, a baby, and two girls wearing rags in the street. The woman was trying to calm the baby, and one of the girls appeared sick. The other carried different types of flowers and was asking people to buy them. They were having no luck; finally the girl with flowers walked up to a man and said, "Please, could you give us some money? We have nothing to live on and my sister is sick. We have flowers, maybe you could give one to your wife."

"Get out-of-the-way, child." The man continued to walk.

"Please sir." the girl walked in front of him again.

"I said get out-of-the-way." The man pulled back his arm and whacked the child.

The girl fell over and the baby began crying even more. The sick daughter helped up the girl and the daughter with flowers began picking up the fallen flowers.

"We should give them some food." Hermione said.

Harry and Ron shrugged and the kids went to another store and bought some milk bottles and baby food. They walked back out and to the family, "We saw your troubles and bought you these." Hermione gave them the cookies, baby food, and milk.

The sick daughter smiled, mouthed 'Thank you' and began eating one of the cookies. The mother opened a can of baby food and began to feed the baby, occasionally taking a bite of cookie or a drink of milk. The daughter with flowers set down the rest of the food on a brick wall and offered some flowers to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Thank you, will you accept these flowers?"

Ron took out some money, a little reluctant, "Will this pay for the flowers?"

The girl looked at her family, the sick girl nodded but the mother whispered, "They have done enough."

The girl shook her head, "That is more than enough, besides you have done us enough a favor."

"I insist." Ron put the money in the girl's hand and walked off. Harry and Hermione followed him down the street.

The kids went back to the bakery and bought apple pastries instead of cookies and sat outside to eat. The streets were growing busier by the minute, so they hurried up to finish and continued walking.

Hermione bought some shoes to replace her wolf-bitten ones. Then they bought some lettuce and turkey sandwiches for lunch. After lunch they still had about an hour, so they bought some different candies for later. Then they walked back to the church; Willow wasn't there yet, so they sat down and looked at the clouds for a while.

Willow appeared, she looked really tired and her left shirt sleeve torn. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, just had a bit of trouble with one of the shop keepers." Willow shrugged, wincing when pain came from her arm. "What did you three do?"

"Nothing much, could we go back to camp?" Ron asked.

"Sure, come on." Willow showed them a way through the town and they were passing through a busy street when a man in royal robes on a white horse appeared.

The road parted and everybody became silent and the man passed through.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"He's the King, nasty tyrant more like it. Acts like all of us are just slaves." Willow whispered.

"Can't we ask him to help us back to Spain." Ron asked.

"I wouldn't do that; the King helps nobody." Willow glanced at the King.

"It's worth a shot." Ron stood up and walked up to the King before Willow could stop him. "Excuse me sir, but we live in Spain but somehow got transported here. Could you help me friends and I go back?"

The King laughed in a rough voice as if he thought the question was a joke, "Child, your case doesn't interest me."

"Please sir, we want to go back home." Ron said.

"I said, your case doesn't interest me." The Kings horse reared and the King took out a whip. The King pulled back his whip and threw it at Ron. Willow grabbed the whip in mid-air and threw it down. "Show some mercy, King James! Come on Ron, we need to go."

Willow lead Ron away; the King glared at them and then turned and continued his stride through town. Once back to the church, Willow let go of Ron's arm and turned to him saying, "What kind of move was that?" Her voice nor face defied any anger, but the softness made them seem even more harsh.

"I didn't know he would whip me!" Ron complained.

Willow closed her eyes and sighed, "The King helps nobody, not even his own offspring."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

Willow glanced at the King, "Come on, we need to go back to camp and leave, it's already mid-day."

The kids left town and went back to the cave. Willow took two hours to pack their bags, which was mostly a sleeping bag, water, and dried food. And they left.

"How do you know that the King doesn't even help his own kids?" Hermione asked.

Willow closed her eyes, "You won't judge will you?" she asked.

"Why would we?" Harry turned his head to the side.

"Because I've never told anybody this before." Willow used a stick to move some poison ivy out of the path.

"I mean why would we judge you by why you know the King doesn't even help his own kids?" Harry shook his head.

"Oh, because it's really personal." Willow said.

"Please, could you tell us?" Ron asked.

"I'm one of his daughters." Willow said.

"Wait a second," Hermione stopped. "You're a princess."

"Sort of." Willow said.

"No, not 'sort of'. You are a princess." Ron gasped. "How?"

"The King met a young woman with irresistible beauty. Her husband was one of his best men; he called for the woman to be brought to him. They had, you know, but then it was dangerous that the husband might find out because the woman was pregnant. So the King had her husband murdered and took the woman as his wife. But one of the priest said that the first baby would be cured, because of the King's sins. The young woman and King didn't like this; they had the priest killed.

"They tried to live life as normal. The King had other children before that baby and pretended as if she was as normal as the others. But the baby wasn't; the King became frustrated and began to treat the baby like a slave when it turned five. The kid acted like any other kid would, but she was different and the King couldn't stand the fact that one day, the curse would take effect. So finally, he threw his sword at her and it hit her. The girl ran away, and the King nor his wife have seen her again." Willow explained.

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked.

"I'm the cursed daughter." Willow said.

**Dah, dah, dah! I have to stop here because the chapter is way too long. But I have a few things to say:**

**1. Will somebody _please _review. I'm getting tired of guessing what you think of it.**

**2. In the next chapter, disaster will strike.**

**3. Thanks for reading.**

**4. In chapter five, I'm planning to add Draco to the mix.**


	4. Chapter four

**So last chapter, Willow admits she is the cursed daughter of King James. This chapter, some slave keepers kidnap them and almost sell them into slavery.**

"Wait, you're the cursed daughter?!" Ron almost yelled.

Willow hesitated, "Yes."

"How can we tell?" Ron asked.

Willow opened her mouth to say something, when a man's voice said something, "So you're the cursed daughter? Bet some people would pay a lot of money for you."

Willow yelled "run". But as soon as the kids took two steps, men surrounded them. The men tried to grab them; the kids tried to run around some of them, but the men grabbed them from behind.

Willow tried to pull away; the man pushed her forward and pinned her to the ground while another tied her hands behind her back. Ron tried to get out of his grasp to free Hermione, only to receive a punch to the stomach. Harry tried to pull loose his hands, the man twisted his arms behind his back. Hermione tried to stomp on the man's feet, the man holding her shoved her to the ground as well. Willow tried to kick the man off of her, and did she was only able to stand up before a man took out his gun and shoved the butt of it into Willow's stomach. Willow collapsed to the ground, another man appeared and lifted Willow's chin, "I bet the king would pay a wealthy price to have you back."

Willow pulled away her chin, the man frowned, "Get them to their feet. Search their bags."

The other men did as told, the man observed the supplies, "Going on a camping trip?"

None of the kids responded, "Let's try this again, I am Jolie Bone, yes my parents were expecting a girl. I take runaways and take them back to where they belong." Jolie tried to lift Willow's chin again, "Now what are your names?"

"I'm Harry." said Harry.

"I'm Ron." said Ron.

"I'm Hermione." said Hermione.

"I'm Willow." said Willow.

"Ah, but one of you is not completely telling the truth." Jolie pointed at Willow. "You, my dear, are Miss Sarah Willow Phillip."

Willow turned away from him; Jolie growled, in a strange language he said, "Korlea Joshanna Languatora Yellor. Gavenare Kolarca Justinare Yellor, Shinara. Tartnar!"

Willow looked up when he said those words, "No, leave them alone!"

"Ah, now I have your attention." He changed his orders. "Tie them up, we are going to take them to the village. The king will want to have 'Willow' back; and the other three will pay a wealthy price."

The men changed the ropes around the kids' hands to lassoes, and attached them to their horses. The kids had to follow or be dragged through thorns.

"What did that man say?" Harry asked.

Willow's face turned grim, "He said, 'Ten of you take the kids down to the river. Let 'Willow' watch the other three die because of crocodiles and then throw her in as well. Now!' I'm going to make sure you three get to Spain or die trying."

"You don't have to do this." Hermione said.

"I don't have anything better to do. Besides, you did step in my traps." Willow smiled.

"Thank you." Ron said.

"Your welcome, now all we have to do is to figure out away to get the four of us out of here. Hopefully alive." Willow studied the situation.

One of the men took out his whip and of Willow, who dodged it. "No talking, slaves."

Willow rolled her eyes and watched the men's movements carefully. She walked as close as possible to Hermione, Harry, and Ron and whispered, "Okay, most of them have two small guns tucked in their belts. We have to use surprise and speed to our advantage. Who is the fastest out of all of you?"

The others shrugged, they didn't really know. Willow thought about it and then said, "Harry you were barely two feet behind me when we were running from those wolves, so I pick you. There's a pocket knife in my front, left pocket. I want you to reach in my pocket if you can, take it out and cut your bounds. If the men still haven't noticed, try to free Hermione and Ron. The men will notice by then, run as fast as you can away from here. Run to the river, climb a tree, and don't come down until I tell you to. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but what about you?" Harry asked.

Willow said, "I'll try to lead them away from you. But stay in the tree, if you can while your running try to grab our backpacks. They're back where the men found us, but if you can't, don't even try." The other agreed.

Harry got out Willow's knife and cut himself loose. The men didn't notice. Harry cut loose Ron, the men still didn't notice. Harry cut loose Hermione, the men didn't notice. "Willow, should I try to cut out you?" he whispered.

Willow glanced at the men, "No, go and run!" At the same time she said that one of the slave keepers turned around. "The prisoners are escaping!" he yelled.

The men had trouble turning around their horses, which gave Harry, Ron, and Hermione enough time to sprint away without the men noticing where they went.

The kids stopped about ten feet away; Harry spoke, "We can't just leave her there, they'll kill her."

"But she told us to go to the tree and don't come back." Hermione said.

"Are you really going to let our only chance of survival go that easily." Harry argued.

Ron immediately said, "I'm in."

Hermione hesitated, "Okay, fine."

The kids went back to where the men were. The men reported that there were no signs of where Harry, Hermione, and Ron had gone. Jolie turned towards Willow, who stood there as if she had no clue what had happened, "Where did they go?"

"Where did who go?" Willow played dumb.

Jolie's face grew red, "Don't play dumb with me girl! I'll become your worst fear, now where did they go!?"

Willow pointed the opposite direction of the river, towards town. "They went there."

Jolie growled, "I should have thrown you to the gators when we were next to the river. Don't lie to me girl, I can sniff out a lie within ten miles of me. Where did they really go?"

"If they didn't go to town, I don't know." Willow still tried to play dumb.

Jolie growled in frustration, "You idiot!" He slapped Willow hard, who fell over from the force.

"Where did they really go?!" Jolie yelled.

Willow tried to get to her feet again, "I told you I don't know."

Jolie looked around, looking with a confused look at the direction to the river. "They went there, didn't they?"

Willow shrugged, "I don't know."

"I told you don't play dumb with me!" Jolie yelled, he turned to his men. "Five of you stay here and make sure the girl doesn't try to make a run for it. The rest of you come with me." Jolie walked towards the river, gun ready.

Five men surrounded Willow, the rest followed Jolie. Willow watched the men carefully; while getting to her feet. She began pulling at the ropes that bound her hands. Every time Willow pulled against the ropes the ropes became even more loose.

Finally, Willow got free of her bounds. She tried to make herself unnoticeable as she tried to slip in between two men who weren't paying much attention, but one of them noticed.

"She's trying to escape, attack!" One of the men lunged at her waist to topple her over. Willow jumped out-of-the-way; and began running. Another man took out his gun, and started trying to shoot her. Two others joined in on the gun battle.

Willow kept running, for the woods. No bullets seemed to hit her, Hermione could swear she saw one pass right through her, without harming her or leaving a hole. But then Willow fell over, she had been hit in the shoulder by a bullet. One of the men tried to grab her, but Willow reacted quickly, got up, and ran. The men tried to run after her, but couldn't keep up.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron found her about five minutes later, curled up on the ground shaking. "Willow are you okay?" Harry asked.

Willow looked up at them, "I thought you went to the river."

"No, we had to see what happened." Ron said. "Are you okay?"

"He got me in the shoulder." Willow said, "It isn't deep, but it really hurts. I've never been hit with a bullet before."

"Willow, shouldn't we get you to a doctor?" Hermione asked, putting a hand of Willow's good shoulder.

"No, no I'm fine." Willow stood up and took a step, flinched, and fell forward holding her shoulder. Hermione caught her before she hit the ground. "Willow, you _need_ a doctor. We need to get you to the town." Ron went and recovered their bags.

While he was gone Willow tried to convince them she didn't need a doctor, and tried to escape. Hermione found two leaves that looked like the leaves Willow had said would make her fall asleep. She, with help from Ron and Harry, made Willow swallow them. Willow went limp against Harry.

Harry and Ron took turns carrying Willow to the city. For being tall, she was very light weight, but the trip required them to go up a tall hill, which was hard to do so when carrying somebody else.

When they finally go there, soldiers blocked their path. "What are your names and why do you come here?" one asked.

"I'm Hermione, this is Ron, Harry, and our friend Willow. My brother accidentally shot Willow in the shoulder, we've come here to take her to a doctor." Hermione explained.

"Why was your friend shot?" the soldier asked.

"We... were attending my brother's target practice. He has wanted to learn to shoot a gun since he saw one." Hermione laughed, trying to act sarcastic. "But he has bad eyesight, more terrible than a bat's. He became confused and shot Willow."

"Can't your mother heal the wound?" A different soldier asked.

"Our mother died in a fire a few years back." Hermione pretended to cry.

"Fine, we will have two of our men take her. Follow them to the hospital and sign in; you should have brought your parents." the soldier said.

They followed the soldiers, signed into the hospital and then talked. "'But he has bad eyesight, more terrible than a bat's.' Hermione what were you thinking?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking, why not act like a teenage girl who has no idea what she is doing?" Hermione snapped.

"We have to ask like we know what we're doing." Ron hissed.

Harry butted in, "Hey, lets not get in a fight! Hermione did fine."

A few minutes later, a tall man with thinning, black hair appeared. He looked like a doctor, "Are you three John Gate, Rachel Gate, and Caleb Gate?" They had used different names; Harry was supposedly a short man named John Gate, Hermione was supposedly a young woman named Rachel Gate (a. k. a. John's wife), and Ron was supposedly Caleb gate (John's and Rachel's son who accidentally shot Willow). Willow was instead called Lily Gate.

"Yes." said Harry.

"I am Dr. Cars. Mr. Gate and Mrs. Gate, I can help Lily. A slight infection has set in; we gave her a anti-biotic for it, but it will take a day or two for it to stop the infection. I suggest she stays here for one or two days. There's also something else." the doctor said.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Lily has a bite on her upper left arm, probably from a wolf. She also has multiple slash wounds on her back, that only come from whips. As well as a cut from her right shoulder to her left hip from a sword. Do you know how this happened?" Dr. Cars explained.

Harry spoke, "A few weeks ago, robbers kidnapped Lily while she was collecting herbs. They whipped her and then tried to kill her with a sword. Since the blow didn't kill her, they left her for dead. But we found her. Two days ago a wolf attacked her, bit her arm, and then ran off.

Doctor Cars thought about whether the story sounded realistic, then he said, "Okay, during the surgery I noticed that Lily has AIDS. The case is serious, I suggest keeping her in our care for a while, see if there is anything we can do about her case."

"We aren't really sure." Hermione said.

"Think about it, until then you can go see her. The hospital closes down visiting hours in two hours." Doctor Cars led Harry, Hermione, and Ron down several hallways before motioning them into one of them.

In the first bed was a young boy with a broken arm, he slept peacefully. In the next bed over Willow was asleep. Her shoulder was wrapped up and she was wearing a hospital gown. Three IVs were in her right arm; one for medicine, one for blood, and another for nutrients.

She woke up when they walked by; "Hi."

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"I've felt better, but I've felt worse as well." Willow sat up. She looked over at the boy with the broken arm, "He's really nice."

"You know him?" Ron asked.

Willow shook her head, "We just met. His name is Matthew, he's five years old and broke his arm while jumping on his bed."

"You didn't tell him your name or anything, did you?" asked Harry.

Willow again shook her head, "No, he's kind of a chatter box so I didn't have to say much."

"Good, because right now your name is Lily." Harry said.

"Lily who?" Willow cocked her head.

"Harry and I are your mom and dad; Ron is your brother. Your story is that you got the bite from a wolf that bit you and ran off and your Ron shot you. My name is Rachel Gate, Harry is John Gate, Ron is Caleb Gate, and you are Lily Gate. We found out about your scars, we said you were attacked by robbers though." Hermione explained.

"Oh." Willow said. "The doctor saw didn't he?"

Hermione nodded. "How am I going to get out of here?" asked Willow.

"Can't you just leave." Harry asked.

"No, in Galilee you have to pay for the surgery before the patient can leave." Willow said.

Ron looked out the window, "Willow could you fit through this?"

Willow studied the window, "Yes, but remember the IVs."

"Can you pull those out?" asked Harry.

Willow nodded, "Yes, but it would hurt a lot."

"The doctor said you should be able to go tomorrow night so should you try to sneak out then and meet us at town square." Harry asked.

"No, we have to do it before then." Willow shook her head. "How about tomorrow, right before sunrise?"

"Will you be ready by then?" Ron asked.

"I'll sleep really good."

That night Harry, Ron, and Hermione would have to sleep in the woods. They climbed a tree, used some rope to make sure they wouldn't fall of, and went to sleep. Harry woke the next day because someone was hitting him in the head with pebbles.

It was about mid-day, they had forgotten to get Willow! Harry saw that Ron and Hermione awake as well. Another pebble hit Harry in the head, "Hey!" He yelled, looking for the source of the trouble.

Down below stood Willow, her hair was in a braid again, she wore tan shorts that reached her knees and a plain blue shirt. She had her back pack and waist organizer and was using a slingshot to pelt Harry, Ron, and Hermione with pebbles. "Good morning sleepy heads." Willow said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I looked for all of you at town square, nobody was there. So I went out of town and almost immediately found you three still sleeping." Willow laughed. "Are you going to come down?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed down the tree. "Why didn't you just climb up and wake us?" Ron asked.

"I was shot in the shoulder." Willow said. "I can use my arm but nothing that would require too much strain on it."

Willow tossed Harry, Ron, and Hermione their backpacks. "I found our bags luckily. We could use it."

The kids continued walking east; then they came across a clearing. Five horses were tied to a tree, six men lay on the ground dead. They had been shot to the chest with bullets; a few of them still held their guns. Flies flew around, feasting on the blood.

"Yikes, I wonder what happened." Ron said.

Willow walked over to the horses; they neighed a bit and tried to free themselves. Willow calmed them; and began rubbing their necks. Two were mares; both were white with huge brown spots. The others were stallions; one black, another brown, and another golden.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Do you think we could take the horses?" Willow looked at the Golden Trio.

"But they belong to those men." Hermione complained.

Willow raised her eyebrows, "The men are dead, besides if we leave them here they'll die of thirst. Also, we'll get to Spain even faster on horse back."

The Trio reluctantly agreed with Willow. Hermione mounted one of the mares, Harry took the black horse, and Ron the golden. Willow rode atop the brown one and organized their bags on the other mare.

The kids began riding their horses to the river for a break and then to a place to camp. Maybe things would turn out their way after all.

**I'm going to end here. So, could somebody review? I read the polls, and nobody has reviewed but plenty of you have read this series. Next chapter, Draco is joining the mix.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, I've decided to not add Draco because I don't really know how to do that scene. Harry and Ron become concerned when Hermione goes missing. Willow goes after her only to go missing as well.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the shade of a tree. They had traveled for three days on horseback, but despite how long they had traveled they had only gotten about ten miles. The horses they had found favored for war and fighting, not necessarily carrying and travel. Today it was too hot to travel and the horses exhausted, so the group found a clearing with lots of grass and rested.

Willow took the opportunity to hunt for food. The group hadn't eaten a proper meal since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had arrived. Mostly they ate berries, barks, herbs, and the occasional mouse or rabbit. They were all starting to lose weight so Willow was off hunting.

The kids talked about what they had been through and how there was even more to come. Willow appeared her backpack and messenger bag full. She had skinned and gutted a wild partridge, five small fish, a few frogs, and gathered some cattail roots, some wild strawberries, and some dark berries that looked like death berries but were much larger.

The kids ate well that night and had a bit of food left over which they ate for breakfast the next day. Hermione went out to the bathroom, but didn't return. The group waited for an hour but she still didn't return.

"I'm going to follow Hermione's trail to see where she went, you two stay here." Willow said.

"How can you follow a trail?" Ron asked the forest floor had lots of bushes right?

Willow pointed at the ground. "The ground is mostly of soil and dirt, I can track her foot trail and find out where she went."

"What should we do if you don't return?" Harry asked.

Willow smiled "I'll be fine, but if I'm not back for a while there is some emergency rations of dried food in a messenger bag on my horse, use those which should last you four days."

Willow grabbed her bow, arrows, spear, and pocket knife as well as a few pieces of bread and dried fruit then left. The boys sat and waited.

* * *

Hermione was walking back to 'camp'. She had just finished using the restroom when she heard something go past her ear. Hermione turned to face the danger.

She couldn't see anything but then a dart came out of nowhere and hit her in the shoulder, Hermione yanked it out of her shoulder, but some strange orange liquid had already drained into her shoulder. Hermione looked at the side of the dart: Alack Syrup: will make the victim pass out within thirty seconds and if imputed in the blood stream will keep them asleep for an hour.

Thirty seconds! Hermione turned and tried to run but the syrup was already taking effect. Hermione went blind and fell backwards before passing out.

She woke tied up to a tree with strong rope. She was in a large clearing with ten horses tied to a tree. There was a small fire in the center of the clearing and seven men in the clearing as well as luggage tied down to one side. Three men were eating, three were talking and laughing, and the other, apparently the leader, just watched Hermione.

Hermione pulled at her ropes but they were too tight and strong to break through. "Ah you are awake. What are you doing out in the woods without your parents?" the leader asked seeing here move.

"Let me go!" Hermione snapped.

"Well we would but we know you aren't here alone. Three of my men are watching your camp." the leader began. Hermione knew he was talking about Harry, Ron, and Willow. "There are three kids there. One is a tall boy with red hair, one is a shorter boy with messy black hair, and a girl with long dark brown hair. There are four horses grazing on grass."

The man continued, "According to my men the girl just left the camp to come and look for you, Hermione. She is following your foot trail and we'll find her. Meanwhile you are to tell us everything or when she gets here I'll kill her."

Hermione gulped, she had to tell them or Willow would be killed. "My name is Hermione, the boy with red hair is a friend of mine named Ron, and the boy with black hair is a boy named Harry. The girl is Willow." Maybe she could change the story a little. "We are all out on a camping trip together and the horses are Harry's father's. Now if you'll let us go we will go and camp else where and once we finish are trip we will go home."

The leader stared at her, Hermione hoped he believed her lie. "We would let you go but we want to make some money from you."

Suddenly a man came out of breath, "The girl didn't fall for the trap she figured out the other trail was a fake and we have no idea where she is now."

The leader became angry and turned away from Hermione. "Find her immediately, injure her or do something to keep her still so you can tie her up and bring her here. Now!"

The other man nodded and disappeared, "Lets wait for your friend to get her and then we'll see what we can do."

Ten minutes later the man appeared again this time dragging Willow behind him. She was unconscious and tied up tightly, the right side of her face bruised and her left ankle twisted. "She managed to seriously injure one of our men before I slammed her into a tree making her go unconscious."

The leader grabbed the ropes that bound Willow, "Go and take the man to a hospital."

The man nodded and left again, the leader tied Willow to the tree next to Hermione. Hermione knew this was her own fault. She could have gone to a different area to use the bathroom. She could have... the group leader broke her thoughts. "I knew you lied to me about your 'camping trip'." The man turned towards her with an evil grin on his face. "When your friend wakes up she's going to pay the price for you."

Hermione quickly turned towards Willow who was still unconscious. She silently prayed to any God or gods that would even bother listening to her that they would get out of this safely. "Oh don't worry we won't kill her. Maybe just torture her a bit, draw some blood... After we have some fun we'll let both of you go back on your supposed camping trip, well, maybe."

The man walked away laughing and grabbed up a bowl of some disgusting looking stew and sat down to talk with the others and eat. Hermione tried to get closer to Willow and found that she could, she scooted over towards Willow and since she couldn't move her arms or legs just placed her head on Willow's shoulder. "We're going to get out of this, hopefully in one piece." Hermione remembered earlier how Willow mentioned Christianity. "God, I don't necessarily believe in you. But if you can get both Willow and me out of here alive maybe I'll check it out."

Suddenly Hermione could feel herself falling asleep, _This isn't the time to fall asleep!_ Hermione tried to fight it but soon gave in. She was in a room filled with darkness when a light came on in front of her. It was very bright, too bright. Hermione tried to look away but something kept her from doing so. Out of the light came a voice that said, "Willow and you will survive for now. But eventually Willow will fall and she will come and live with me and my people. For now, Hermione go and be brave, stay safe, and I will watch your path."

Hermione called out, "Who are you? Where are you?" But the light disappeared and Hermione woke up. She was back in the clearing with the men and Willow. Nothing had changed except for the fact that Willow was awake.

"Hermione, where are we?" Willow said quietly.

Hermione turned away from her friend knowing that the men would soon find out she was awake. "I don't know, these men captured me. And they'll let us go but now without torturing us first."

Willow became confused, "For what? We have done nothing to them."

Hermione looked at her feet, "I lied about why we are here. I said we were all friends on a camping trip. He knew it was a lie."

She could feel Willow scoot a bit closer to her, "It's okay, whatever happens we'll get out of it."

Hermione looked up and smiled at Willow only to see the leader of the men coming towards them. Willow heard his footsteps and whipped around. "Ah your awake. Let's see what type of torture should we do..." The man turned towards the other men, "What do you think boys?"

They all laughed and started suggesting things. "How about break her legs so she can't walk?" "No feed her to the gators." "We can't kill her so why not leave her friend a little memo of this day?"

"Ah bingo!" The leader said. He turned to face Hermione and Willow. "Let's leave you a little scar to remember this day."

The leader cut Willow's left arm loose and took out a knife. Hermione and Willow tried getting loose but another man tightened the ropes so they couldn't move even a centimeter. The leader began carving something into Willow's arm, the soft flesh on the inside of her lower arm. Willow gasped and gritted her teeth, and buried her face into Hermione's shoulder. Hermione could feel silent tears dampening her shirt sleeve a little. The man finished his work and wiped away the blood before showing his work to Hermione.

The man had written in cruel, deep writing into Willow's arm: "Hermione this is all your fault." As an extra remark he carved a star at each end to make it all the more pain for Willow.

Hermione knew he was right. The man grinned, dropped Willow's arm and walked off to talk with his men. Willow didn't move, her arm was bleeding a lot. One of the men went off and came back with a woman. She was tall with long black hair and the most caring blue eyes. She wore completely white clothes unlike the men's rags and looked like a highly trained nurse.

The man pointed at Hermione and Willow, "Bandage the one girl's arm we don't need them going unconscious on us before we can get to the real torture. Set them up in that tent and make sure they get something to eat. We need them ready for tomorrow."

The nurse nodded and walked over to Hermione and Willow. She knelt beside them even though it made the knees of her jeans become stained with dirt. "I am Lily Waters. I am a highly trained nurse and I work for these men. No don't worry I'm not cruel like them. I'm going to get you both out of here." the woman said.

Hermione turned towards her confused, "Won't the men find out and torture you too?"

Lily smiled. "I'm protected by the law if they so much as threaten me, I can have them arrested for the rest of their shellfish little lives." Lily took Willow's arm in her gentle grip, Willow winced. "I'll be right back."

Lily left and came back with a waist organizer, and a strange type of backpack that when she took off opened into a large organizer with four walls and many containers that held supplies.

First Lily used some cotton balls to wipe away the blood and small sections of crust that were beginning to form. Then she wiped the wound with sterile wipes which made Willow flinch. Lily looked up from Willow's arm, "This is going to sting."

Lily took out a small vile of some water like medicine and poured about a tablespoon down Willow's arm. Willow flinched before relaxing against Hermione's side. Lily took out some ointment and used Q-tips to rub it along the letters carved in Willow's arm. Hermione watched Lily's movements carefully to make sure she didn't purposefully hurt Willow. She couldn't see anything wrong.

Lily took some gauze and wrapped up Willow's arm before doing the same with some tan bandages. Lily smiled before closing up her kit before anything could get into it.

Lily looked at Hermione and Willow sternly, "Just fifteen feet up river is my camp. You two will be staying there for the night. While we are heading up there six men will be watching us, don't try to run off or they will shoot you and I can't do anything about it. Once we get there you will find a separate tent there for you two. I'm required to put cuffs on your legs so you can't run off. I'll give you two some food and free you at midnight. The men know I have set all their prisoners free and will have six guards around camp, but they always end up going to sleep at one. Go back to your camp and leave as soon as possible."

Hermione and Willow nodded, Lily cut their bounds and told them to follow her. Hermione then remembered Willow's twisted ankle when Willow began limping. Lily noticed and said she would heal it when they get to the camp.

Hermione became a bit frightened when she the shoulders escorted them. When they got to the camp Lily put the ankle cuffs on Hermione and Willow and then gave them some rice, bread, and tea for dinner. It was uncomfortable trying to sleep on the hard ground, let alone with heavy and cold cuffs on your ankles but Hermione and Willow got in a bit of a nap before Lily woke them up.

She broke their ankle cuffs and told them to run to their camp and don't return.

They were slowed a little by Willow's ankle but were going pretty fast as they raced through the woods. But since they weren't watching for danger, they came across a monster of a grizzly bear.

**Too much of a cliff hanger? I'll try to do another chapter soon. BYE!**


End file.
